


Just Because

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Connor does something sweet for Oliver  Enjoy! Xx





	

* * *

Oliver could recognize the smell of Chicken Carbonara anywhere in the world. It was easily his favorite dish his mother made, but to smell it coming from the hallway in his apartment was odd. His neighbor Dawson was a sweet older fellow who rarely ever cooked unless his granddaughter was visiting. But it wasn’t the 3rd Friday of the month and Connor never cooked so it couldn’t be his apartment he thought.

He turned the key in the door and pushed through to a sweet surprise that brought the widest grin on his face. Connor was cooking. Not only cooking but making his favorite dish while dancing around with headphones in. Oliver just stood by the door smiling as Connor belted out the chorus to one of their favorite covers of ‘Shut up and Dance’;

_‘Oh don’t you dare look back_

_just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you’re holding back_

_he said Shut up and dance with me…_

_this man is my destiny_

_he said ooh ooo_

_shut up and dance with me…’_

_God my boyfriend is gorgeous._ Oliver thought. _How did I ever find him?_ He wondered as he watched him dance and sing around their tiny kitchen apartment completely content with his life.

There were many things Oliver questioned these days. If deciding to work for Annalise was a wise decision, if he should have stayed at his job until he got that promotion or if him and Connor should have moved to California when they had the chance.

(Connor continued...not noticing)

_‘Deep in his eyes_

_I think I see the future_

_I realize this is my last chance’_

But falling in love with Connor Walsh was certainly not one of them. Connor was easily one of the best choices he never made. His mind began to drift as he stared dreamy eyed watching Connor

_‘He took my arm_

_I don't know how it happened_ _  
_

_We took the floor and he said_   
_  
_ Oh don't you dare look back….just…

“Oliver!” he nearly screamed

“Hi” he smiled

“Jeez. This is so embarrassing. Why didn’t you say something?” he asked trying to steady himself

Oliver shrugged innocently “How often do I get to see my gorgeous boyfriend cooking and dancing in sweatpants?”

Connor chuckled “Not often” he winked as he put his phone down to kiss Oliver.

Oliver’s lips met his with a gentle passion. Connor wanted more but Oliver pushed away “At least let me shower please? I’m all sweaty from the gym”

“Like you won’t be all hot and sweaty after” he winked

“Oh yea?” Oliver blushed. “I look forward to that.”

Connor smiled as he reached under the cabinet for the strainer and turned the stove off.

“So what’s all this?” Oliver asked pointing to the boiling pot of pasta over their stove

“This Ollie, is dinner. It’s a weird tradition most people do every night around 6:30pm”

Oliver rolled his eyes “I know what dinner is smarty pants. I just meant you never cook!”

“Yea well tonight is kind of a special occasion. I have a surprise for you”

“For me? He gleamed. But why?”

“Do I need a reason?”

Oliver blushed “No, I guess you don’t”

“Why don’t you go wash up for dinner, stinky and I’ll set the table. It will be about 15”

“Well don’t you sound like a domesticated boyfriend” the man chuckled

“I aim to please” Connor winked capturing Oliver's lips in a kiss and lightly squeezing his butt

“Mmm that you do” Ollie murmured going in for another kiss

Connor’s lip curled up into a half smile as their lips parted and he watched his boyfriend walk into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the door close he ran to the shoe box he stored under the bed with his gift. He pulled out a rectangular box wrapped in dark green wrapping paper (Oliver’s favorite color of course) and put a bow on it. He quickly changed into black slacks and a olive green button up shirt then ran into the kitchen and placed the box in the drawer with all the miscellaneous items Oliver never looked in. Connor worked quickly to set the table, pulling out all the stops; place mats, shiny silverware and two long pillared candles on each side and placed the chicken and pasta on coasters with covers to keep warm.

Oliver walked out of the bathroom to a dimly lit apartment. “Connor? He called. Honey?”

“In here Ollie”

Oliver ran a towel through his hair, tossed it into the hamper and stepped into the living room nearly falling backwards. Connor was wearing his favorite shirt and his devilishly handsome smile, the food smelled _amazing_ and the dining table was lit so beautifully.

“OMG!” he gasped

“You like?” his boyfriend asked coyly

“I love! But you didn’t have to Connor, really, this is-just wow”

“Well you deserve it Ollie. All of it and more” he whispered, now just inches away from his lips.

Oliver crashed his lips into the other man’s so hard. Kissing and kissing never coming up for air. He placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips and pulled him in so there was no space left and devoured his every mind numbing kiss. “Mmm Ollie” Connor moaned pulling away gently. “Let’s save it for after dinner, I have a surprise for you”

Oliver whimpered “But you look so damn gorgeous and you smell like laundry…”

“I promise we will do it all night after dinner” he smirked, as a evil _you won’t even be able to walk tomorrow_ grin swept across his face

Oliver admitted defeat because he was in fact famished after a long day and a hard workout. Connor pulled out his chair and waited for him to sit down before serving him. Oliver couldn’t help but smile so much his jaws began to hurt. The whole evening was perfect. The food, conversation, the way his boyfriend looked (like that was ever not perfection. Connor was the most beautiful man on the face of the earth to him. Inside and out, despite everything they had been through.)

“Ollie?” Connor called as Oliver just stared at his face

“Yea?” he spoke softly, unaware that he had in fact just been staring at him for nearly 5 minutes

“Everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect. Including you” he blushed

“Hold that thought” he said as he got up to go get the gift. He had the other man close his eyes so he could put the gift on his mat. “Open” he whispered.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked down. “Connor? What’s this?”

“Now if I told you what kind of surprise would that be?” he quipped

Oliver opened the wrapping with care only to have tears fall from his eyes. “Connor” he choked. In the box were 2 tickets to California for a 1 week vacation. “Are these for real?”  

“Yes Ollie they are” he smiled.

“How did you? When did you-why?” he cried

Connor moved the box and took his boyfriend’s hands in his. “Because Ollie- _you_ are the best thing that ever happened to me”

Oliver just cried harder. “I-I…

Connor wiped the tear rolling down his boyfriend’s cheek. “I mean it. Before you I was this vain, career driven, heartless shell of a man who only cared about himself and what made him happy, which I still kind of am but then I met you. And you changed me Ollie. I don’t know how you saw the person I always was but you did and you brought it out in me. You stuck by me even when you found out about Sam (which I thought for sure would make you run) but you didn’t, you just accepted me and what I did so easily, you made me whole again Oliver. You gave me a place to call home even-even after I cheated on you.” he cried

“Shh, it’s okay baby, it’s okay.”

“No Ollie it’s not. You took me back and accepted me for who I was and that meant everything to me Oliver. Everything  And I will do anything to make you as happy as you make me  _Every. Single. Day._ I love you Ollie, so much.  S-So this trip Ollie, this trip is just that. I want to give you everything like you’ve given me. I want to take you away from all the bullshit of working in that house. Away from the fact that one day this might catch up to us and we might go to jail. Just one week without all the lies and secrets and cover ups. And spend it filled with happiness, honesty and most of all love.”

Oliver’s tears streamed down his face and they wouldn’t stop. “Connor I-I don’t know what to say”

“Say yes. Please. Say you’ll come with me.”

Oliver pulled the other man’s face to his and kissed him. Deeply, with everything in him. “I love you too Connor. Yes, of course I’ll go. I will go anywhere with you.”

  



End file.
